kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Suggestion/@comment-25494824-20150405222128/@comment-8-20150408001349
Hi, I'm sorry to see you are thinking of leaving us. But we respect your right to fork, and will work with you whether you decide to stay or go. I want to reply to a few points: Gensui Hime said: "Copying is fine, the wiki isn't "owned" by anyone." That's sorta right. As Dragonjet said, the wikia is licensed under the Creative Commons attribution-sharealike license. That means you must give credit to the source of the content (the editors on Wikia, past and present) and you must keep the licence the same so that others can use the content. Open licensing is important to Wikia. It's why you are able to fork (some sites claim the copyright of anyone contributing, which would prevent a fork) but also one of the key aspects of what Wikia is. Bloodylord said "You can make new wiki as you wish, and I support that. But I oppose to closing this wiki" Don't worry, that's not going to happen :) Whatever happens, the wikia will remain in place and open and available for anyone to edit. It will also keep it's current topic and purpose. We've seen lots of wikias revive after a fork, and this would be given the same chance. Hopefully some will choose to stay and a new community will grow in time. And they would continue to make this the best Kantai Collection resource possible. Dragonjet also said: "Gensui's suggestion is to force people to go to the new wiki by putting a large banner on frontpage. There's also the possibly protecting(?) the main pages from being edited(?)." Neither of these would be allowed after a fork. We don't allow Wikia to be used to advertise another site - even one that's "born" from here. We've gone through a few forks now, and developed a set of rules that preserve the wikia and give it the best chance to revive while respecting the community's right to choose where to edit For example, we allow a notice on the main page that points people to a thread/forum page/blog/etc. that explains the move (including giving a link), but we don't allow links on the main page or on article pages, and the main page notice must be temporary. I can go over the rest if and when it's necessary. Nep-Nep asked: "is it actually a real worry that our current wiki may be a subject to content removal by Wikia?" We remove pages, images and wikias that contain porn, excessive nudity, real-life gore... and anything else that's way outside our Terms of Use. Basically, the sort of stuff that might be uploaded by a vandal here, and that the admins here would probably remove faster than we could ;) Nep-Nep also said: "I do think coexistence is an option, but I do fear there is a high chance the other site will end up stagnating." That's definitely something you will need to consider. In my experience, forks tend to have a lower traffic than the parent Wikia. I've also seen forks die completely, and even one that lost all data! Luckily the Wikia version was still in place, and they could take another copy (I would not wish data loss on anyone. Let alone people I knew on Wikia) Fujihita said: "It's more of a conflicting interest issue than anything. Wiki format in essence is a non-profit, community-driven, encyclopedia format. Wikia is a for profit company." Yes, we are a for-profit company. When Jimmy Wales started Wikia, he wanted to prove that the format he chose for Wikipedia was not the only format possible. He wanted to show that a company using open source software, and with openly licensed content, could still work. I think we've proved that :) That's a long post, and I haven't even started on the benefits of Wikia and why I think you should stay with us. But I leave it at that for now - please let me know if there is a comment or question you would like me to answer